Happily ever after: after Tiger's Destiny
by RenRajaram4ever
Summary: After Tiger's destiny, Ren and Kells prepare for their new addition to the Rajaram family. TEAM REN Kelsey pregnant fic
1. Chapter 1

**Shrieks and Samba**

 **Ren**

 **I was walking down the hall in Kelsey and I's house when I heard a shriek. I bolted down the hall to the bedroom where Kells and Sarah were. "Is everything okay?" I asked panicked.**

 **I got frequent nightmares about Lokesh coming to snatch away Kelsey. I know she had nightmares too, but she didn't want to share them.**

 **Kells nodded before shooting a glare at Sarah. "Yes tiger. We're fine. Sarah was just being SILLY." She said it almost as a warning to Sarah. Sarah quickly nodded and looked down with malicious smirk. Smirks like those are to be watched, for Kishan had a smirk like that when he was going to do something foolish or terrible.**

 **I squint my eyes suspicious but nod. I walked out, shut the door and walked to the kitchen where I was cooking Samba. A lentil soup with Indian spices and rice and vegetables.**

 **Mike was still outside inspecting his daughter's house that we had built. Mike was somewhat weary of me, it had only been a few months since our wedding. THe house was built so fast because I got the best of the best carpenters.**

 **As I cooked, i listened tried to listen to Sarah and Kelsey's conversation, but couldn't make anything out. Those are the times when i miss being a tiger.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam, Rebecca and Uncle Ren**

 **Kelsey**

 **I smacked my foster mother. "Sarah!" I screeched.**

" **What? This is big, am I not allowed to be excited?" SHe hissed. I sighed and shook my head.**

" **Of course you can be excited, just not that LOUD!" I whisper yelled. SHe looked remorseful and nodded, then looked back up at me.**

" **How far are you?"**

 **I smiled. "Only a month and a half. I'm nervous to tell Ren though." I said and dipped my head.**

" **WHY?" SHe asked in a demanding, motherly tone.**

" **Because what if he thinks it's too soon. What if he doesn't want it?" I'm always scared that he will up and leave me.**

" **Oh baby, he won't he loves you. " Sarah told me and rubbed my shoulders.**

 **There was a knock and I hopped up to open the door. Ren looked up as I opened the door and smiled.**

" **Super is ready." He told us and took my hand. He told us he made Samba a Indian dish he learned from Nilma while I was in Oregon.**

 **Mike came in and looked pleased with the house. He just wants me safe.**

 **Mike and Sarah sat at the heads of our huge table, the kids on one side and Ren and I on the opposite. I smiled Ren started to serve my foster family.**

 **The Samba was delicious and the cookies were almost as good as my mothers.**

 **After dinner Ren and I lead the family to the living room. Ren sat in his favorite recliner, Mike and Sarah on the loveseat, and Sam and Rebecca sat on the floor, although there was a perfectly fine couch. They told us they liked the seating cushions Nilma gave us for a wedding gift.**

 **I sat in Ren's lap and he draped my grandmother's quilt over us and wrapped his arms around me, placing his hands on my stomach. Little did he know that that was where baby Rajaram was growing everyday. I smiled inwardly and tucked my head into his chest.**

 **Sarah smiled. "SO how are Nilma and Sunil?" She asked and snuggled into Michael's side.**

" **They are well, living in Rajaram Manor. They are taking care of the house while we are here." Ren told them. We left the Manor for them to take care of, while we lived in Oregon, though it technically belonged to Ren, and now me.**

" **Oh that's nice. How are you adjusting Ren?" Sarah questioned and he smiled.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Settling in**

 **Ren**

 **I smiled. "I'm adjusting very well, especially with my Idala with me." I said and nuzzled her cheek. Kelsey leaned into my neck and looked up at me. I smiled gently and kissed her forehead.**

 **I noticed she seemed a little uncomfortable sitting in my lap since last week. I didn't know why. She was so light.**

" **Well what jobs are you looking for?" Mike asked. Sarah put an elbow in his abdomen but he just shrugged t off. "What? It's not like the man doesn't have a job." He said.**

 **I smiled warmly at my parents in law. "No Sarah it is fine. I am managing Rajaram Industries from home, though we are planning to build an office here in oregon." I told him. He looked pacified as he nodded.**

" **And the house looks very lovely." Sarah said.**

 **I nodded and Kelsey answered. "You can thank Ren for that. He has amazing design skills." She smiled and motioned to all of the decor and furniture choices.**

" **Uncle Ren, will you read to us?" Sam asked me sweetly with wide and boyish eyes.**

" **Of course my dears." I said and Kelsey stood, though she seemed somewhat slow, careful almost.**

 **Rebecca picked a book off of the huge bookshelf Kells and I had in the living room.**

 **SHe had grabbed an Indian legend that Kadam had left in the library at the Manor that Kells and I took home with us.**

 **It's a tale called The Mahabharata. It was a war between the kingdom of Kurus and Panchalas.**

 **I sat on one of the cushions near the fireplace and read to my niece and nephew. They were so sweet faced and young, they reminded me of the children that I knew back when my parents ruled the kingdom.**

 **At the end of the story I looked over to Kells. SHe was curled up on the recliner with her quilt wrapped tightly around her and her arms crossed over her stomach. I smiled and stood, putting the book back on the shelf and walking to her.**

 **I picked her up and sat down with her in my lap, her never waking. I smiled down at her and kissed her cheek before restoring my attention to my new family.**

" **SHe's been so tired lately. I think the stress of returning to University has taken effect on her." I told them. Mike nodded but Sarah just looked at me knowingly.**

" **Is Kells asleep?" Rebecca asked. I nodded and she walked over to us. SHe gently kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I love you sis." Sam repeated the action and they sat down to play with the large tiger on the coush and the tiger face pillows. Idala said she wanted to remember the tiger side of me.**

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

 **After an hour Sam and Rebecca were fast asleep on the couch, clutching the tiger. Just like Kelsey used to clutch the tiger me. No she clung to my chest, after Mike Sarah and the kids left, as i walked to our room. Luckily she was wearing sweats anyways and wasnt wearing any makeup. I left her in bed, changed and climbed in next to her. I kissed her cheek shut off the light and whispered "I love you Idala**


	4. Chapter 4

_My dear readers, I love y'all! I decided to upload this because so few stories are written for after Tiger's Destiny._

 _I will try to update often but hey, it's in your hands! Review! Please! I love em! Oh and don't forget to check out my profile for stories if you love Austin and Ally and\or Kickin' it_

- _Ren_

 **Mornings are the worst**

 **Kelsey**

 **I was awake and cleaning the kitchen when a jolt of nauseia hit me hard.**

 **After me dry heaving fit i brushed my teeth and decided to eat something light. I had some crackers and continued my daily routine. Since it was Saturday Ren liked to sleep for a bit and then we would do all kinds of stuff.**

 **I jumped a little when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my middle. "Good morning Priyatama." He whispered in my ear.**

" **Morning my prince." I said and turned to kiss. It was sweet and soft. He held my hips and when we broke he rested his forehead on mine.**

" **Please, can we just read today?" He asked and i chuckled. Of course he would ask that.**

" **Sure; why don't you go pick something out, I'll make some snacks." He nodded, kissed my temple and walked to the living room to pick out a book.**

 **I made crackers, cheese, peanut butter, and grapes.**

 **I found Ren in our recliner with a book of poetry and the big tiger and a blanket with him. I sat on his lap, feeling heavier and more self conscious. I had been feeling awkward to sit in his lap, thinking that he would think i had just gotten heavier. He put his hand on my waist and tugged me to his chest and placed his chin on my shoulder. "What is wrong my love? It is like you are afraid to sit and read with me." He said with a little bit of hurt in his voice.**

" **I'm sorry Ren, I'm just stressed and tired. Let's read okay?"I asked avoiding the question. He nodded albeit reluctantly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reading and pancakes**

 **Ren**

 **Idala seemed to be uncomfortable in my lap. She was more careful with how she moved and seemed to be a million miles away.**

" **Love? Are your quite alright?" I asked. She nodded and adjusted her shirt. I found it strange that she kept adjusting her shirt, jeans and scarf. She was perfectly beautiful, why did she suddenly feel so self-conscious?**

" **Yeah, I'm just. Uh...I'm going to go take a nap?" She said almost as if it was a question.**

 **She got up slowly, and softly traded to the bedroom. I picked up a cracker and bit into it. Something was wrong. ANd i needed to know what it was.**


	6. Chapter 6

Gift bag Kelsey

The next morning i went to the market early and picked up a few things.

When I got home, Ren was sitting on the couch with ear buds in. I pulled out the buds in his right ear and smiled. "Hey babe. I'm going to go make breakfast. Eggs okay?" I asked.

"Bacon too?" He asked excited. I nodded, kissed his forehead and walked into the kitchen carrying the bags of stuff. I took one bag and hid it under the bed. It held a gift bag inside and fit under it well.

I cooked twelve eggs, ten for Ren and two for me. Even though he was no longer a tiger he still had the appetite of one. I cooked on package of bacon and pulled out the orange juice with two glasses. "Ren!" He came in and sat on one of the stools at the island.

"MMHHHM, looks delicious love." He said and shuffled down his entire breakfast. I ate slowly and chewed carefully.

He looked at me with a satisfied smirk and watched as I ate the remainder of my food. "So, Idala, what are we doing this fine Sunday?" He asked as I swallowed the last bit of my food.

"Um why don't you go sit down? I'll bring what I want to do."

He looked amused and sat in the living room. I ran to the closet and pulled out Monopoly.

I dropped it on the table. "I have a deal. If I win you have to make dinner, you win I have something for you." made that deal because either way, I would win.

Ren agreed to the terms.

TWO HOURS LATER

That was the longest game of Monopoly I have ever played. Ren won. I sucked in a breath and ran to our room. I carefully took out the bag and sucked in another breath before walking back to the living room.

Ren looked at the bag curiously and smiled. I handed it to him and sat next to him on the couch. He pulled away the tissue paper and looked confused. He pulled out the teddy bear first and looked at me with curiosity in his blue eyes. "WHat Is this love?" He asked. I swallowed over the lump in my throat.

"Keep going." Next he pulled out the blanket i got and then the baby food, and finally the binkie. He looked up at me with wonder.

"Kelsey, are you…" He asked. I nodded fearfully. Before I knew what was happening i was in his arms and his lips on mine, kissing me with fire and passion. He was ontop of me on the couch and broke away. He smiled at me and kissed me harder. He flipped us so we were on our sides.

"SO I take it you're happy?" I asked giggiling. He smiled so broadly and then did the sweetest thing. He slid downwards on the couch and put his hands on my belly.

"Daddy loves you. So so much, more thn you could ever know." He said and kissed my tummy. He slid back up so his face was at the same height as mine and he smiled and kissed me softly. "ANd I love you more than you could imagine. You have given me the best gift I could ask for. How far along are we?" He asked. I smiled when he said WE.

"Six and a half weeks." I smiled. "Our little baby is the size of a peanut." I told him and he laughed.

"My perfect little peanut. My peach and my peanut." He smiled and then a look of understanding passed through his eyes. "Is that why you have been uncomfortable sitting with me?"

I took a deep breath and confessed, "I was worried you just thought I had gotten heavy and I feel selfconcious that I will be soooo heavy." I said shy.

-Cassie Lou D.


	7. AN

**_Ok so special shout out to KOTLC 1 Fan, and a guest who left reviews, I'm hoping to get at least five reviews per chapter, so help me out! Love you guys, tell me if you want more chapters. I've got them, but the real question is, will people read them. So loves to those whenever is reading this story. PS check out my profile!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_hey guys, New chapter! Alright. So leave me a review for team ren or kishan! I love stuff like emails and reviews! Shout outs hose who follow me, love y'all!_

Baby Rajaram

Ren

Me heart broke when my love told me why she was afraid to sit with me.

I stood up with her and backed her to our dining table. She hopped up and wrapped her legs around my waist so tightly. I kissed her hard and long, taking her breath and mine. I smiled into the kiss when she moaned.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have seen in my many years, nothing could ever change that." I told her and was pleased when she smashed her lips to mine and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me as close as we could possibly get. It was only then that I felt the tiny bump on her normally flat stomach. I pulled away and put my lips to the bump. I placed my hands ontop of it and smiled something fierce.

I picked her up off the table, carrying her to our room, without ever taking my lips off hers.

TWELVE WEEKS

I woke up to Kells curled up on her side, facing the other way. I gently rolled her over without waking her and smiled. SHe was cradling the swell of her belly and was smiling so wide that I tho ught it might crease her face.

I kissed her belly. It was large now. ANd I found it so beautiful. It was my little baby. Our little Kihan. The one thing we could keep to remember him. He would have golden eyes just like in the vision, and we decided we woold name him Sohan Kishan Rajaram. It was perfect.

SHe woke up, her eyes fluttered a little, she muttered my name tossed and turned a little and then smiled and woke up. "Hey."

"Hello." I told her and smiled as she patted down her mess hair.

"Hey, what are you doing here don't you have work?" SHe asked concerned as she struggled to get up with her very pregnant belly. The tank top she was wearing showed just how big she was and I smiled as I hopped up at least two times faster than her and smiled as I wrapped my arms around her and felt her relax into my arms.

"I have the day off. What do you want to do today?" I asked and kissed her cheek.

SHe pulled away and grabbed a pair of jeans and a white maternity blouse. She wriggled into her jeans and pulled on the blouse and turned to her vanity to braid her hair.

"Um I have to go see a friend and then I'm free."

"Oh what friend?" I ask purely out of curiosity. I have only met a few of her friends and would wish to meet more.

"Li. He is opening up a Wushu academy near by. He invited me to the opening." SHe told me as she strung her necklace I gave to her at wedding. She looked up at me, smiled and walked out of the room.

I wasn't worried about her seeing Li, they had been friends since we left Oregon, and I know Kells loves me, but I would like to see Li, he was a benefit to my life because he got Kelsey to admit her feelings. He is a good man, a very good man indeed.

"Kells, I would like to go with you if you don't mind." I asked in a way. SHe looked surprised but pleased.

"Of course. It's at ten so we have to hustle. It's on Elm and Brooke. Get ready, I'll heat up the car." She was out the door and I jumped into a pair of dark jeans and a simple white tee shirt. I slipped on a pair of Nike's brushed my hair back with my fingers and was ready.

I drove to the new Wushu academy in a few minutes, and helped Rajakumari out of the car. She smiled. The logo for the new academy was two men in a fight with a girl in the back. Li, Kelsey and myself.

I smiled too, and wrapped my arm around her waist and pushed through the doors. It was a stunning sight. It was amazing. Soon after we walked in Li came bouncing up to us.

"Ren. KELLS!" Li yelled and smiled. He ran to Kelsey and hugged Kelsey. "Oh Kelsey, have you quit Wushu?" He asked, trying to be polite.

Rajakumari laughed at his poor attempt. "No, Li, I'm pregnant. Thanks for trying to be polite though." She smiled and Li blushed.

"Sorry Kells." He said, embarrased.

"Don't worry Li. Your place is awesome." She told him and he smiled.

"Hello Li." I say and smile.

"Ren. I see you didn't let her go." He said, and I knew what Kelsey was going to say next.

"Nope sorry LI, there you are wrong. He dumped me. And then I dated his brother. Kishan. Unfortunetly we lost Kishan due to a plane wreck." She looked down and fingered the necklace. I wrapped my arm around her and squeezed.

"It's okay. We will always love him." She nodded and looked back to Li.

"Sorry LI. Hormonal." She appologizes and he simply smiles. "Anyway, why don't you show us around and after we can take you to a brunch; catch up." SHe suggested. Li quickly nodded, took Kelsey's hand and showed her around.

After our lovely tour we took Li to the one place that Kelsey and I both love equally; in and out burger.

I held her hand as we ordered and got the blackberry shake. Kells smiled. "Hey love, let's go sit down." I said. I could tell she was tired.

SHe nodded and waddled over to the booth near the bathroom I smiled slid in first and then her so she could get up whenever she wanted to. SHe smiled and curled into my side, slightly harder now due to the baby between us. I put a hand on my little baby. "YOu ok in there?" I asked and felt a flutter of pride as I held my wife and my son.

Li came up and set down a table number. "They'll bring our drinks first." He told us and looked at our position and smiled.

"So Li how've you been?" Idala asked.

"Well. I haven't been out much but life's been treating me well. How have you two been?" He asked smiling.

"Fine. Actually great, obviously. We were married in Japan and then we went to Morocco as the honeymoon and then we went to where I used to live, but we needed our own place so we built our house in a wooded area. And then we found out I was pregnant." Kelsey told him and smmiled, looking down.

Li nodded.

The rest of our super was lovely. Li told us about how Jennifer had thrived in Wushu after we left, and that he was so sorry he had to miss the wedding.

"Well Kells, you look great and Ren, it was great to see you again." Li said, standing up. He left shortly and I helped Kells up as she struggled around her stomach.

"Uh Ren when we get home can I just take a bath and the nap?" I nodded.

"Of course baby, you and the little one need some rest. Do we need anything?" I asked. SHe smiled, sleepily.

"No. I just need some rest. Are you okay that we can't spend today together?" SHe asked as we made our way to the car.

"No, you need rest, you have another person in there. You need lots of sleep." I told her and helped her into the car. She wriggled into the car and strapped the belt over herself.

Within five minutes she was asleep and whimpering. "Oh hush love."

That's when she murmured. "My poor baby. Don't let him die. NO! Ren stop him, stop...Lokesh…" ANd she trailied off. My heart broke. SHe had dreams too.

I pulled up and lifted Kelsey out of the car. Because of the baby it was a little harder to lift her up, but not by much. Her arms curled into her chest and over her belly.

She presed closer to my chest and her stomach pressed against me, a bump that was pressed into me tightly. It was hard to be unsure of her moods or when she would want some strange craving. But anything she wanted I would get. I would go to the end of the world for her and our little baby. Even if it meant getting up at three in the morning to go get pickles.

"Ren?" She asked her eyes fluttering.

"Hello baby. Are you ok?" I asked as we walked in the house and brought her to our room.

"Yeah, bad dream is all. I still want to take a bath though." She told me, stubborn waking up.

"Only if I get to take one with you." I smirked she nodded, tried to hop out of my arms and went to go get a change of clothes, and a robe.

When we were done she was tired. We dressed and she headed to bed. I got a glass of water and followed. When I got back she was already asleep. I laid next to her and since she was facing me I craddled the swell of her stomach. It was unusual to be able to just look at her. She was beautiful. Her stomch full with child, her face bright and I finally understood the glow. She was radiant. She was self concious because she couldn't wear her normal clothes, she couldn't button her jeans of stretch the fabric of her shirts over her big belly.

I was so happy. She was beautfiul and our little prince was perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

**_sorry guys, somehow I guess I messed up a chapter. I fixed it!_**

Six months

Kelsey

I felt huge. When Ren kissed me we had to lean more than usual. He liked to put his hands over my belly and just lay with me.

"Hello Idala." Ren whispered and wrapped his arms around me from behind. He placed his hands over the swell and tucked his face over my shoulder.

"Hey baby." I tolg him as I stirred the cake batter.

"What are you making?" He asked and rubbed my tummy.

"Um my mom's Christmas cake." I told him. Christmas was in one week. I placed my hands over his and leaned back on him.

"After Christmas are we still going to the Manor?" I asked. Ren nodded and ran circles over my huge pregnant stomach.

"Yes love. Nilma and Sunil are going to get us from the airport. I think they will be happy to see you and the baby." He murmured agianst my ear. I shivered and leaned back.

"Ren, how am I going to do this?" I asked.

"Do what love?"

"Have this baby, give birth. How am I going to push a mini human out of my body?" I asked very nervous. I know it will be excruciating. I mean, pushing a baby out of me? That shouldn't even be possible.

"As long as we are together, we can do anything. We broke a curse that made me into a tiger. That takes guts and an extraordinary person. I think you can manage to do this ordinary task, even if it is pushing a baby out of you." Ren tells me and I feel a knot of pain form in the bottom of my stomach.

I rest a flat hand on my big belly and smile. I can do this. No backing out now.

He turns me, and avoiding the cake batter bowl lifts me unto the counter like I didn't have a second person growing inside me. He kissed me hard and pushed me against the cabinets. He placed his hands on my baby and cradled my big big baby bump, holding what we had created together.

He pulled me closer to him, hard to do with a beach ball of a stomach in the way. He held me close, tugging my shirt and sliding his hands from my belly to my hips, gripping so hard that it almost hurt. But it didn't it. It felt good to feel that passion again.

He stepped closer and spread my knees so he could fit and tugged me so close that I felt like if we got closer I would pop like a balloon. I wrapped my legs around his waist and attempted to press myself to him, our baby making a barrier. He laughed as I stuggled. He lifted me off the counter and twirled me as if it was nothing.

He set me down on the couch and crawled ontop of me, making sure not to put any weight on the baby.


	10. Chapter 10

p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;"Balloon Baby/span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;"Ren/span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;"I pressed myself on top of her and balanced my weight so there was no real weight on her stomach./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;"I ran my hands up and down her round belly and smiled. I was scared too. What if we lost the baby? What if we lost the child. Or I lost my wife? Or both? I felt something where me hand was and pulled away. "Did you feel that too?" She asked and sat on crawling into my lap. br /span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;""The little kick? Yes Idala I felt it." I told her as I cuddled her into my chest, wrapping my arms protectively around the two things I love the most in the whole world. My heart hammered hard as I felt another kick. /span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;""Oww little one, that one hurt." She told her stomach/span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;"This kick was more powerful, it was pretty strong against my palm. She frowned down, rubbing circles making shapes with her fingers. I could tell that it had hurt her. I rubbed her very pregnant belly and felt pride ripple through me. I had helped this./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;"I cradled her tummy, and whispered to it, talking to my son. "Ok baby, you can't kick mommy that hard, it hurts her. You don't want her hurt do you?" I felt the baby kick once more, this time a little lighter and then it faded away./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;""Amazing." She said and ran a hand over the bump. She smiled and rested her head and hand on my chest. "Ren, I love you." She told me. My heart fluttered a little still when she said that. I mean obviously we had taken the next step, That's how we had little Kishan now. But now i knew that it was a definite, real thing. I held her a little tighter./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;""I love you too Idala." I said back nuzzling her cheek and enjoying our peaceful silence./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;"Until the doorbell rang. "Ugh, I'll get it." Kells got up to go retrieve the door but I stopped her and gently pushed her back to the couch./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;""No love, I can get it. You and the little one rest." She nodded but sat at the edge of the cushion./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;"I rushed to get to the door so that I could get back to my very comfortable position I was in before./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;""Hello?" Outside of our door was a small man, wearing khaki shorts that rode too high on his waist, a brown shirt that was stretched over a puchy stomach and had big round glasses perched on his nose./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;""Yes. I have a package for a Mrs. Rajaram. It's from one Nilma Kadam. Do i have the right place?"/span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;""Ren! There's a package from Nilma! Where?!" Kelsey called, waddling over to us. I took her hand./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;""Love, it's right there. Ok where do I sign?" I asked. The small delivery man looked up and glowered./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;""Kelsey?" The small, flabby man asked./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;""Yes. Why?" She asked a little more leery now./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;"'It's me, Artie. From school?" He said, As if I didn't remember him. Small, pudgy little pervert./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;""Oh yes. Artie. How about that package?" I was starting to get impatient. I was a tiger for 300 years, and this measly college student was making me irritated. He disrupted myself and my mate. As Kells would say, 'not cool man'. I smirked a little at that./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;""Oh Ren, be nice. Ok?" Kells stretched up and kissed my cheek, entwining my fingers with hers./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;""Fine. Only for you." She smiled and turned back to Artie./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;""What is it! Can I have it?" Reaching out to the bow in his hand. He pulled it back, tucking it under his arm./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;""How have you been?" He looked to Kell's stomach. So he lacked the skill of subtly. Good to know./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;""Um. Fine. I guess." SHe said. Her hand went to rest on her belly. Poor Sohan. Being forced to listen to this./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;""Yes? Well that is good. I hope you are continuing in you studies. Don't let ANYTHING drag you down. " He looked to me. I looked down at him./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;"I growled, but he didn't look threatened. Kelsey knew what was going on, so she snatched up the package. "Thanks Artie! Bye." SHe shoved him off our porch and quickly shut the door,/span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;"She held the package against her stomach and wrapped one arm around my waist, leading me to the couch. "Ugh. I hate that guy." SHe said and leaned back on me./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;""Eh. I don't much care for him myself." I told her. We sat and I smiled. "You going to open that very inviting package?" I asked./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;""Yess...hold your horses, tiger." She pulled the package up, and rested it on my lap. I smiled./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;""Okay, it says it's from Austin Texas, and the sender is...it doesn't say." She looked puzzled./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;""Well. Let's just open it then." Kells nodded./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;"She tore it open. SHe pulled out the tissue paper. She smiled intently./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;"Kelsey pulled out a little mask and an oxygen tank. Wes./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;"Of course. The southern boy, who so often flirted with my Kelsey. Though I will admit that it was good for him to care for her, while I was off, attempting (poorly might I add) to settle my ever urgent need to hold Kells, though it would cause me illness./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;""It's from Wes. There's a note."/span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;"She reads it, then hands it to me./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; font-style: italic; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;"Dear lovely Kelsey,/span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; font-style: italic; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;"Hey Kells. I told you I would eventually get the hold of you. I was wondering how you were. You're special, you know? I surely hope that Ren-y boy of yours knows that./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;""Ren-y boy?' I asked. Kells smiled amused./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; font-style: italic; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;"I hope that he eventually came to his senses. If he treats you bably ever again, I will knock his teeth straight out. Trust me. I've gotten into quite a few brawls of my own, I can hold my own./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;""Why do men keep threatening me? It's not as if I just sent an innocent little sheep out into the slaughter house."/span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; font-style: italic; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;"Anywho. I just wanted to give you something to remember me by. And thank you so very much for giving me the confidence to call that girl I used to have. She's happy and all. Oh by the way, I met a new girl. Her name's Angela. Sweet little gal. Tall, athletic. She's a party planner for the company I work at. Alright, babe, send me a letter. Tell me whats going on with you./span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; font-style: italic; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;"Love, Wes/span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #073763; font-weight: bold;"I know this is exactly something Kelsey would say, but I swear I was going to throw-up./span/p 


End file.
